


Misfit Watch

by KingdomToppler



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomToppler/pseuds/KingdomToppler
Summary: Imogen (Alisha) is a fixer from London working in Chicago for Vir (Jordi Chin) until she meets TK(Raymond Kenney) one fateful night working a job.





	Misfit Watch

Imogen’s Rules for Survival #1: 

If they fall for your pretty face; let them. 

The building the job is taking place in is in Mag Mile, somewhere near the edge of it actually. I’ve seen the building multiple times before but it’s never dawned on me to actually go inside for any of the tours ahead of time. 

Poor planning on my part. 

The only reason it had caught my or anyone else’s eye for that matter was for one two reasons: 

One: You’re really into the next big thing for computer software; or Two: You like looking at the building when it lights up at night. 

Something with the glass and the actual frame of the building made the entire building light up in fluorescent color, and since majority of the building is made up of big glass windows, it takes on this breathtaking appearance of lit up water like at fountains during the holidays. 

It’s a very pretty sight I must say, even looking up at it now. 

“You in place yet?” A male voice inquires curiously from inside of my Bluetooth. 

“Not yet,” My mouth replies before I realize it. “I’m not there yet.” 

“Ah, I see. And you’re doing what exactly?” 

“You are aware that there’s millions of people in Chicago, right? Walking down the street isn’t exactly the simplest of tasks.” I tell him with a bit of sass. 

“You have such a no nonsense attitude—I love it.” 

I roll my eyes at Vir, my employer. “Indians are weird.” 

“So are the English.” Vir counters. 

“The English are right strange.” I agree. 

“I say anyone who invades another country aren’t weird but entitled.” 

“Do you think I’m entitled?” 

“No, neither do you, but you do accessorize, a lot.” Vir says. I looked down at my arm, decorated with varying bracelets and a smart watch. “And I’m Canadian.” 

“Not if you were born in India.” 

“I am if I was raised in Canada. Call me when you’re done. Ta.” Vir hangs up. 

Vir isn’t the only person who hires me, I’m not exclusive to him. But he just so happens to be someone who hires me often to be a gun for hire himself. 

He often gives jobs that are connected to ones he accepts or that he needs done while he’s doing something else. 

Very messy. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like that about him. Who doesn’t enjoy a touch of drama? 

He’s very good at what he does, or at what we do since we’re very similar but he’s of a bit of a higher caliber than me; as well as being well known around Chicago’s criminal world. And unlike I, he carries no type of accent. 

I approach the building, glancing in to see that the security guard at the desk has fallen asleep with his feet up. 

How cliché. 

I glance at the front doors and realize that they aren’t the lock-from-the-inside type. 

So, I open the doors and stride right in, humming My Baby Just Cares for Me by Nina Simone. 

I continue walking until I reach the elevator at the edge of the lobby. I retrieve my phone, sure that the company’s security cameras are unable to record my face; when they look back to the security footage, I can’t risk them making a facial recognition, now can I? 

It’s working just fine as I tap into the security camera currently watching me. 

The elevator doors open and I look up from my phone. I slip it into the high pocket of my coat under my breast and step inside. 

“Eenie, meenie, miny, moe.” I press the tenth floor button and the doors close. 

The elevator doors open and I peer outside, checking for guards. I hear they’re supposed to be armed with like, assault rifles or something. I step into the hallway and make a right. 

His office should be labeled ‘Dickhead of the Universe’ right? 

Whether or not the guy in this office is a dickhead or not doesn’t really matter much to me. But I think that anyone who pushes for armed security all over the place is an asshole. 

It’s exactly how accidental shootings occur. 

Sure enough, the office is labeled with his company position on the front. I close the door and stride up to the desktop computer on his desk. I make a move to turn it on, but looks like he left it on. 

“Lucky me.” I murmur to myself before reaching into my sling backpack and retrieve the flash drive Vir had given me. 

All kinds of windows pop up, most of them containing useless script. A final window pops up and blinks the word “finished.” 

I remove the flash drive and all of the windows close. 

That was easy. I exit the office and head for the elevator. I press the down button and wait. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” A man demands from the door of the office. He closes it quickly. 

I stare at him in confusion. 

He isn’t dressed as a guard, he’s wearing a mechanic’s button down and jeans. He’s middle aged and has ponytailed dark hair under a baseball cap. He has a large silver ring on his thumb, and his beard is in a braid with beads at the end. 

“What do you care?” I scoff at him as he walks up beside me. 

He reminds me of a hippy. It would’ve made sense to shoot him, but he wasn’t making a move to shoot me. 

“You’re kind of young to be in the game.” He says as he squints at me, examining me. “And too pretty, that accent only makes you hotter.” 

I scoff, “How ancient are you? Sixty?” 

“Ah, first of all princess, I don’t look that old. You and I both know that.” 

True. He looked about forty. Maybe thirty. 

“Second of all, what’d you just do in that room?” 

I shrug and scowl at him. “What’s it to you?” I demand. 

“That accent is amazing, love.” The man mocks in an imitation of my voice. 

“That’s because it’s real, love.” I counter aggressively, leaning towards him then leaning back and putting my hands in my pea coat pockets. 

“I see that. But that’s not what my concern is, my concern is that you just left that room, of which I returned to as soon as you left and the screen was awake; meaning you just did something to it. And it would be extremely helpful if you told me now because if you told me now I can go back and fix it.” 

“That so?” I say in a rude yet fierce tone. “Well you’d better go see for yourself because I’ve got someplace else to be.” 

“That so.” He echoes in a mock perky tone. 

“Not anymore.” The man says. 

I squint at him in confusion. 

From my right comes the sound of running footsteps. 

I look over at the man. “What the hell is that?” 

“I think it’s a new type of music-” 

“I mean what did you do, you idiot!” I snarl in response, now furious. 

“I was kind of fucking some other shit up when I got caught and came through the vent of that office before I saw you. I was actually in the middle of escape.” 

“Escape?” I repeat, taking a few steps backwards as I look back to where the guards will be coming from. I pace past the man and towards the end of the hallway which says: Emergency Staircase. 

“You’re a fucking asshole!” I say to him. 

“Oh, you wouldn’t even be here if you weren’t good enough to get out of situations like this, Penny.” The man says from behind me, obviously following. 

“Penny? Who’s Penny?” I demand as I open the doors to the staircase and start down them. 

“You are.” 

“Uh, no I’m not. My name’s Imogen.” 

“You look like a Penny.” 

“No, I look like an Imogen.” I correct as I reach the ninth floor. 

“I mean I guess so. But I like Penny.” 

“Yeah? Tough shit, call me by my name.” I snap at him, reaching the ninth floor. 

“Yeah, no thanks.” 

I groan angrily. 

“Look, you shouldn’t even be mad. Who knows what you just put on that guy’s computer? It could completely ruin everything that I came here to do!” The man exclaims behind me and we reach the eighth floor. 

“You don’t think that works vice versa?” 

“Not really, because I don’t care. You didn’t think of that now did you, Penny?” 

I whirl and face the man. “My name’s not Penny!” I yell at him. 

Immediately following my outburst is the loud roar of gunshots coming from right above our heads. It seems some guards heard us on the eight floor and came to check it out. 

“Move!” The man shoves me out of the way and returns fire of his own; drawing a gun from a backpack I didn’t realize he carried. 

I run down the stairs and shove open the doors to the seventh floor. Two guards in the middle of the hall immediately stop what they’re doing and raise their assault rifles at me. I reach back for my silenced handgun. 

The hippy man steps beside me and shoots either of them immediately. “And now you owe me your life, Penny.” He says before starting down the hall. 

I frown before following him. “My name’s not Penny.” I mumble. 

But he’s right. 

The man takes a right down a hall then a left. “I thought hippies didn’t kill people. Peaceful protests and singing and all that.” 

“Yeah? Well let me tell you something honey—I ain’t no hippy.” The man says, opening a door then closing it. 

“Then who are you?” I request curiously. 

The man whirls, stopping completely. “Theodore Kabos, ex-software engineer at this company, pleased to meet your acquaintance.” 

I squint at him. “You’re a software engineer?” 

“Yep.” Theodore whirls again and starts down the hallway again. “Surprised I don’t need glasses to see a screen and are obsessed with germs and wear pocket protectors?” 

“No. I just didn’t think hippies could be engineers.” 

“Hey,” Theodore turns and jabs a finger in my face. “I ain’t no hippy, Imogen-girlie.” 

“Oh, so you do have the capacity to learn new things in that brain of yours. I thought it was impossible.” I retort bitterly. For a second there, I thought he was incapable of learning my name. 

“Ha-ha, right?” Theodore says just as bitterly before turning again. 

I follow him as he opens the door to another stairwell and follow him down. “Do you even know where you’re going?” I demand as we go all the way down to the fifth floor and enter the hallway. 

“To fix whatever you fucked up.” He clarifies. 

“Then why am I following you?” I scoff. 

“You tell me, Imogen-girlie.” Theodore answers, opening a metal door at the end of the hall. 

This door leads to what looks like a huge room filled with black boxes with blinking lights; obviously computer related. As soon as Theodore opens the door, an alarm goes off and sensory lasers scan our faces; from what distance I’m unsure. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” He shouts in anger, slamming the door shut. 

“Brilliant!” I yell at him as the entire building goes into a security protocol. 

“Hey! It got both of our faces just now. Whether you like it or not, we’re in this together now, Penny.” He shouts back at me over the security protocol. 

“No we’re not, Theodore, you are on your own.” I declare, holding my hands up in retirement. 

“First of all, princess, it’s ‘TK’. Second of all, you’re not getting out of here alive without my help. And even after that, you’re still going to need my help because they’ll kill you outside of this building too.” TK informs with a bit of an attitude. 

“No! I can fix this myself. It’s my own fault for not walking away from you when I had the chance.” I snap back at him. 

“You’re too beautiful to waste your life like that.” 

“Stop calling me beautiful!” I yell at him. 

“Everyone’s beautiful, princess! Don’t think you’re special ’cause you’re not!” TK retorts with agitation. 

“Look, you idiot, it’s all your fault I’m in this mess! Therefore, I’m not relying on you to get me out!” I yell back at him. 

“I wanted to be home in Shangri-La drowning my blood in booze! But instead, I’m here, arguing with a Brit about whose fault it is we’re about to get shot to death!” 

Gunshots come from our right, the way we came. TK turns and shoots at the guards, nailing two of the three right off the bat. The third ducks behind one of the walls. As soon as he pokes his head out, TK shoots him then he looks over at me. 

“Don’t be bringing nothing but an assault rifle to an assault rifle party, honey.” He says to me. 

“I didn’t think they were actually armed with them. It should be illegal.” I retort. 

“So should teaching the current generation more bullshit, but teachers get paid to do it.” 

“Not very much.” 

“But they get paid.” TK says, “All right first, we’re going to have to stop the yelling—” 

“Who’s yelling?!” 

“—then you’re going to have to be cooperative, got that?” 

I cross my arms, pouting. 

“You got it, or you got it, Penny?” TK repeats with a hint of agitation. 

“My name’s not Penny.” I mumble. 

“All right, inside you go.” TK opens the door to the room and I walk inside, ducking my head to the sensors and raising my gun. “Keep walking straight.” TK says to me. 

I turn slightly around, looking TK the right then left for guards. TK shoots someone behind me, but I keep walking until I see a door. It looks unbelievably technological. The lock is automated in every sense. 

“You do know how to open it, don’t you?” I ask TK who walks up it, bending down to look at it. 

“Of course I do.” He answers, offering me his gun. “Hold this.” 

I tuck my gun behind my back and take it. TK retrieves his cell phone from his jean pocket and types something on it before holding the screen up in front of it. 

The door makes an accepting sound and TK opens the door. I give him his gun and he accepts it with one hand. 

“After you.” He gestures. 

I glare at him before walking inside. This leads to another staircase. 

“Where does this go?” I ask, looking back at TK. 

TK heads down the stairs. “Parking garage behind the building.” He answers and I follow after him. 

“Why don’t you work for them anymore?” I ask TK curiously as we proceed down the stairs. 

“I ask too many questions. And like every book on conspiracy, asking questions is a bad thing for you but a good thing for the masses.” He answers, turning around the rail as he heads down more stairs. 

“So what are you doing here?” I continue. 

“The same thing you are.” TK says. “Fucking with the guy in charge.” 

“Are you a disgruntled employee?” I tease. 

“Damn right I’m disgruntled!” TK exclaims. “Not about being fired, though.” 

I snort, “Obviously—” 

“Obviously.” TK repeats as we finally reach the end of the stairwell. He opens the door and we enter an empty parking deck. TK puts his gun in his backpack. He walks to the exit and I follow behind him. “Don’t do anything suspicious,” He began as I put my gun away too. “Just act natural.” 

I glare at TK slightly. We’re on the sidewalk now, walking with normal people now. They wouldn’t shoot at us would they? 

“Do you have a car?” TK asks curiously, stepping beside me. 

I hesitate, “...Yes...” 

“Well go to it, walk!” TK insists in a hushed voice. I start to glance back but TK stops me. “Don’t look back.” 

I look up at TK with concern. “Are they behind us?” 

“‘They’ can hear us, honey.” TK says, “Just act natural.” He puts his arm across my shoulders. 

“It’s up near this corner.” I tell him. 

“Which one?” 

“The white one. The SUV.” 

“I didn’t peg you for the SUV type. I figured you for a really white girl type.” TK says, opening the passenger door for me. 

I slide into the passenger’s seat then into the driver’s. “Yeah? What’s that look like?” 

“Convertibles.” TK answers, closing the door behind him. 

“Which way do I drive?” I start the car. 

“Not the way we came, they’ll just take more pictures.” TK says, “Turn around.” 

I obey, pulling out of the parking space. 

As soon as I’m on the right side of the street, gunshots are fired behind us. I swerve, having seen bullets fly through people’s back windshields. 

“Turn here and head for the bridge!” TK shouts at me, pointing. 

I make a sharp turn which earns multiple honks from people around us. I make another turn that’s nearly diagonal across the next intersection and head for the bridge. 

“So how long you been in Chicago?” TK asks casually in a loud voice, gripping the hand grip above his window. 

“How long have I been in Chicago?” I repeat with disbelief, looking over at him then back to the road them back. “Are you serious?” 

“Well honey, unless you got something better to talk about—yes, I am very serious!” 

“Well how about we focus less on me, and more on the people shooting at us!” I cry at him. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it, hon. They’re terrible shots, anyway.” TK says carelessly. 

“It’d be better if they were good shots!” 

“But then you’d be dead.” TK points out. 

“Just tell me what the hell I’ve gotten myself into!” I yell at him. 

“All right, all right, calm down, sweetheart.” TK says casually. “They just snapped a couple photos of us, and if we want to wipe our faces from the system, we’ll head to another building and take care of it.” 

“Right now?” I demand with a bit of disbelief. 

“No, not right now, are you crazy? We can’t take them on right now with you acting like you’ve never been shot at before…have you been shot at before?” 

“Yes, you dickhead, I’ve been shot at before!” I yell back at him. “But I’ve never been shot at before by a copycat Microsoft!” 

“Is that an English thing? Do all of your people insult those who have saved your life?” 

“Being English has nothing to do with my attitude; and furthermore, you’re the reason my life was in danger in the first place. I was going to walk in, then walk out.” I clarify. 

“You keep blaming others for your misfortune and you’re going to be a very unhappy person. I mean, aside from how unhappy you are now.” TK replies sarcastically. 

“Go to hell, you prick!” I exclaim in frustration at him. 

“It’s your own fault you were in that building. Or if you’re so intent on blaming others, you can blame the guy who hired you for this job.” 

“Or I blame the guy who made it go south.” 

“You going to keep saying the same thing over and over again? Because if I wanted to hear a broken record I’d have listened my parents.” 

“You still see your parents?” I almost scoff, which wasn’t intentional, I was actually really surprised. 

TK shrugs his shoulders. “We all gotta be humble somewhere.” 

I grow quiet, adjusting the way I’m sitting. “…Oh…” I pull over into a parking space once we’re across the bridge at a restaurant. 

“So how do we wipe our faces from the system?” I finally ask him after a moment of silence. 

TK rubs his face. “It’s not really a matter of how, honey, at this point it’s more like ‘where’.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well believe it or not, it was my idea to limit access to certain aspects of the coding of the software so that criminal hackers would only get lucky if they hit the right place at the right time and got some valuable dough.” TK explains. “It was also my idea to randomly rotate it all on no specific pattern. Say, sometimes we’ll rotate the next day, or we’ll rotate the next week, or the next three days—” 

“I thought with computers you could access everything in one place by just doing something there.” I tell him. 

“Yeah, well,” TK rubs the back of his neck. “That was kind of the whole point in the way that I designed the system. Everything that every hacker thinks is what it is, is what it isn’t. Making it an impossible task for anyone to really hack into it.” 

“How long will this take?” I demand. 

“Who knows? We’re chasing invisible chickens around a pasture now.” TK informs nonchalantly. 

I put my elbows on the dash and rub my face with both hands. “That’s just…great.” I look over at him. “And what does it matter if they have your face? Don’t they have it already?” 

“Say I walk into a burger joint, they have security cameras all over the place. They’ll find the vulnerability in the burger joint’s system and track my face. Meaning, virtually, anywhere I go with cameras they’ll know about.” 

“Isn’t that illegal?” I ask him. 

“Illegal, yes. Easy to get away with—also yes.” TK confirms with a nod. “That’s what makes it special. They can get away with any and everything.” 

“Why would you make something like that?” 

“Why do you walk into a job knowing you have to kill somebody?” TK counters, locking his eyes with mine. I narrow my eyes at him. “I just got excited. I thought, ‘I can do this, and this, and I can get paid for it.’ At the time, it wasn’t occurring to me what would happen after I was done. I sure as hell didn’t expect it to take a turn for the worse. That’s why I went rogue and quit.” 

“I thought you said you got fired?” I remind. 

“Quit, fired—I’m the one that left the venture, which is that?” 

“Quit.” 

“Then I quit.” 

I stare at TK carefully. “I’ll be in touch.” He says after a moment and gets out of the car. “Wait!” I open the door and put one foot outside. “Do I stay indoors or something..?” I ask him curiously. 

“You’ll be fine for a little while. I saw your imagery hacking software on your phone. You’ll be fine for a little while. But that’s all we need.” TK answers as he crosses the street. 

I watch him a few moments before I finally get back in my car, turn it on, and drive off. I dial Vir’s number. He answers on the first ring. 

“Imogen, how are you darling?” He exclaims merrily. “Did you get my job done?” His voice falls solemn. 

“Yes,” I answer. “But for a price, on my head!” 

“Oh really?” He inquires curiously. “Whatever do you mean?” 

“That company—Unciform Software, is now hunting me.” 

“Really? Never pegged Microsoft as the mercenary type.” 

“Vir!” 

“Relax, relax. You’ll handle it right? I mean, what am I supposed to do?” 

“Double my pay, and don’t ask me for anything else until I get this figured out.” I clarify with annoyance. 

“Fine, only because I can’t help but feel like this is my fault.” Vir agrees. 

“Really?” I demand. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re stifling?” Vir asks curiously. 

I hang up on him and head home.


End file.
